AniMat's Reviews - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
AniMat's Reviews - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is the the 67th episode of AniMat's Reviews and the 2nd episode of Season 2015. In the episode, AniMat reviews the Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Based from the T.V series created by Stephen Hillenburg). He gives it a favorable review, and scoring it with a 8/10. Transcript I Remember back when I was a kid, I was a HUGE SpongeBob Fan! Always watching it whenever it airs on T.V, buy the DVDs, often watching the original 2004 film, and even got an opportunity to see voice actors Live, reading an episode. It was up, until around the 4th or 5th season, I suddenly lost interest. Because the show kinda lost it's touch, due to it's creator: Stephen Hillenburg, quitting the show after the first movie. But I still hold fun memories to those good old episodes to this day. Heck, I even made this painting of SpongeBob's neighborhood in college. But now that SpongeBob and the gang are back on the big screen, will the movie make me feel right back at home in Bikini Bottom, or is the franchise all dried up at this point? Let's find out. The Story You will be surprised, over the amount of things happening in this 90 minute film (Trust me, the trailer doesn't even show a Fraction, of what the story is about). This movie will go All Over the Place! Taking elements from a heist, sci-fi, post-apocalypse, a buddy-comedy, time traveling, entering a new world, action, super heroes... It tries to put in so many elements, But somehow it manage to put it off well. With all these things, the movie tells it more "observed" and "Off the Wall" comedic-tone, and that's whats works in the Story. It keeps the spirit of the original show, and it helps that is self-aware that everything going on is just pure crazy. So the Humor is definitely one of the strong points here. That, and it does offer a nicely handled message of "Team Work," So it does have a good heart like SpongeBob himself. But I will say that it could be possible, that some people would feel put-off by it's humor, over how completely random these scenarios are. Technically, not really a flaw, but just a little warning, that some of the nautical nonsense has been put in the max here. Squidward: '''Seriously. Aren't you over reacting a bit? '''then in the background, everything is on fire and everyone's wearing apocalypse clothing Mr. Krabs: Welcome to the apocalypse Mr. Squidward. I hope you like leather... However...If there is one problem to know, regarding the story's itself, it's that everything happening here, has already been done in earlier SpongeBob moments. If your a big SpongeBob fan (like me), you may notice which plot elements that's already been made in a certain SpongeBob episode. Like the villain, stealing the Krabby Patty formula, and leaving bikini bottoms in ruins was already done in the first SpongeBob movie. SpongeBob forming a friendship with Plankton and singing a song about it, was already done in episode F.U.N. The main characters going to the live action surface was done in Pressure. And the whole gang turning to (Avengers Style) super heroes was done in Mermaid-Man & Barnacle-Boy 5 I'm Not saying that it makes it imminently predictable... It just feel like "Unoriginal" writing. But even with that, it doesn't stop the fact that the story is still "engaging and funny" none the less. The Animation It's funny how after all these years, the animation still looks the same as last time I saw SpongeBob. It still holds on to the same style, that it has on the show. So the biggest downside here, is that the quality is sub-part compare to the other animated features release now in days. On the other hand though, I bet they'll be a lot of people who will feel happy to see 2-D Animation back in theaters. But as a film based directly from a T.V show, It really does deliver something that feels like you can't get anywhere else. Considering that all the different elements here I mention before, It manages to delivered them in a way that is "fast-paste, colorful, and always interesting to watch."Category:AniMat's Reviews Category:AniMat's Reviews episodes Category:Episodes